parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kit Secord
Kathrine "Kit" Secord (also known as "The Rocketeer") is the main protagonist of the Disney Junior animated series, The Rocketeer. On her seventh birthday, she receives a surprise package, revealing she is next in line to become the Rocketeer, a legendary superhero who has the ability to fly with the help of a rocket-powered jet pack. Armed with her cool new gear and secret identity, Kit is ready to take flight and save the day with her gadget-minded best friend, Tesh, and airplane mechanic, Grandpa Ambrose, who join her on her epic adventures. Background Physical appearance Kit is a little girl around seven years of age. She has green eyes, light freckles, and brown hair tied in pigtails. Her Rocketeer outfit includes and purple lever pilot's jacket, and grey pants with knee pads. She wears dark grey boots tied with purple laces, and gloves. She wears her rocket pack on her back and a streamlined helmet, which features a special fin on the top. Around her neck Kit wears a silver airplane pendant. Powers and Abilities *'Rocket Pack:' Like the previous Rocketeer, Kit uses a twin rocket-powered jet pack that allows her to fly like a rocket. It is controlled by two throttles, fitted to her gloves, and her helmet works as a rudder to help her steer. The rocket pack is known to be difficult to control, and can sometimes conk out unexpectedly. Trivia *In early news postings, she was called Kit Seacourt. Her last name indicates that she's in some way related to Cliff Secord. Portrayals *In The Rocketeer (TV Series) (HarryDR19 Style), she is played by Little Red Riding Hood. *In The Rocketeer (TV Series) (brucemovies1 Style), she is played by Goldie Locks. Gallery Kit-Infobox.png|Kit Secord in The Rocketeer (TV Series) The Rocketeer - Sereena, Kit and Dave.jpg The Original Rocketeer's helmet.jpg First Flight 4.png|First time flying First Flight 7.png First Flight 8.png First Flight 9.png First Flight 11.png Heart of a Hero.png First Flight 15.png First Flight 16.png First Flight 5.png First Flight 18.png The Rocketeer TV (39).png The Rocketeer TV (30).png The Rocketeer - Kit.jpg Songbird Soars Again (2).png Songbird Soars Again (6).png Songbird Soars Again (7).png The Rocketeer TV (26).png The Rocketeer TV (27).png The Rocketeer TV (28).png The Rocketeer TV (32).png The Rocketeer TV (37).png Screen Shot 2019-11-30 at 6.05.36 PM.png UKPeek.png The Rocketeer TV (16).png The Rocketeer TV (1).png The Rocketeer TV (3).png The Rocketeer TV (4).png The Rocketeer TV (5).png The Rocketeer TV (6).png The Rocketeer TV (7).png The Rocketeer TV (8).png The Rocketeer TV (9).png The Rocketeer TV (10).png The Rocketeer TV (11).png The Rocketeer TV (14).png The Rocketeer TV (17).png|"Helmet, on." The Rocketeer TV (18).png|"Rocket Pack, secured." The Rocketeer TV (19).png|"Avionics, check." The Rocketeer TV (20).png|"Clear to Rocketeer!" Category:The Rocketeer Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Pretty Girls Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Green eyes Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Vinnytovar Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists